Trigunia
Trigunia officially the Great Princedom of Trigunia (Rodshya: Velikoye Knyazhestvo Trigunskoye, Hulstrian: Großfürstentum Trigunland) is a nation off the north-western coast of Keris. To the south of Trigunia across the Green Sea and Sea of Deliverance lie New Endralon and Dolgaria respectively. It is the fourth most populous nation on Terra and twenty-first in terms of land area. Geography While Trigunia is composed of three major islands it is considered part of the continent of Keris. The largest of the three islands is Bol'shuya Chadonya (Greater Chadonya) containing the duchies of Chadonia and Yulrath. Second largest and northernmost is Malaya Chadonya (Lesser Chadonya) named after the uniting tribe of the nation, containing the duchies of Milrata and Kildan Olvar Smallest and southernmost is Tirgith; home to most of the ethnic Hulstrians, containing the duchy of Tirgith total land area of 1,300,800 km² (808,279.647 mi²); 21st largest nation of Terra by land area. bordered on the north by Ocean of Freezing Cold Blue Wet Stuff, on the west and south by the Sea of Deliverance, and on the east by the Green Sea. Climate - highest latitude of a country, stretching from 52° North at the southern tip of Tirgith to 64° North at the northern tip of Lesser Chadonya - close to Polar circle at 66° 56' North - Because of high latitude, there are large seasonal variations in daylight. From late May to late July, the sun never completely descends beneath the horizon in areas north of the Polar Circle, and the rest of the country experiences up to 20 hours of daylight per day. Conversely, from late November to late January, the sun never rises above the horizon in the north, and daylight hours are very short in the rest of the country. - 24 to 65 in (610 to 1,650 mm). Coastal areas are subject to intense storms, wind, and rain. Winter temperatures average between -11°C and 1°C, and in summer between 6°C and 15°. - moderating influence of the sea, except in inner Bol'shuya Chadonya; esp. around the mountainous areas - northern parts of Malaya Chadonya (Lesser Chadonya) are windswept, stormy & inhospitable - western parts of Chadonia are wracked by storms; but high hills protect the coastal plain where most of the cities are located; therefore, cities have good climate & only moderate winters Flora and Fauna - western Chadonia is evergreen forests; as is most southern of Yulrath - southern coast along the coastal plains is more temperate forests or open meadow land - northern coast of Chadonya & nearly all of Malaya Chadonya is rugged & rocky with few trees, mostly low grassland, lichens & mosses - most northern areas have layers of permafrost; however, most of the islands do not - largest mammals on island, mostly Greater Chadonya, are Belyĭ vapiti (White Elk), & Trigunskiĭ medvedʹ (Trigunian Bear), mostly on Lesser Chadonya is Severnaya poni (Northern Pony) - large number of polar bird species flock to the islands in the spring and autumn - birds include puffins, wrens, etc. File:Trigunian Puffins.jpg| Severnyĭ tupik (Northern Puffin) File:White Elk.jpg| Belyĭ vapiti (White Elk) File:Trigunian Bear.gif| Trigunskiĭ medvedʹ (Trigunian Bear) File:Trigunian Pony.jpg| Severnaya poni (Northern Pony) File:Northern Goose.jpg| Severnaya gusinyĭ (Northern Goose) File:Wood Fowl.jpg| Derevo ptits (Wood Fowl) File:Triguniasnowleopard.jpg| Snezhnyĭ bars (Trigunian Snow Leopard) History Trigunia was founded in 1865 after the island of Ostrov Trigun was united by the Trigunskii tribe. Over the next 200 years Trigunians (An ethnic group originating in Kildan Olvar) would colonize the rest of modern day Trigunia. By 2072 only one obstacle remained, a metropolis on the west coast of Chadonya called by its inhabitants Rodshyadam. The history of Rodshyadam stretched back many years, and it existed at least a thousand years (but very likely more) before the founding of Trigunia. It was an ancient trading post of Great Deltaria. When the Deltarian empire collapsed the trading post grew. Its inhabitants remained ethnically seperate from the rest of the local population, and technologically far outstripped the locals. Only after the creation of Trigunia on Ostrov Trigun did any local force have the technological capacity of Rodshyadam. In October 2072 the Trigunian army launched a fierce attack on Rodshyadam, breaking through its outer defences. For the next 3 years a bitter guerrilla war would be fought within the walls of Rodshyadam itself, as the Rodshya desperately tried to recapture the rest of the city. Finally in 2076 the Rodshya commander Yuri Bukharin declared the war over, and signed an unconditional surrender. For many years after this brief conflict, the new state would enjoy years of peace and prosperity. Trigunian culture flourished, and the subdued Rodshya colonised the rest of Chadonya. Totalitarianism would not surface in Trigunia until the late 2390's, in the form of the KCCP. The KCCP intended to create a large communist state, which would also comprise the states of the continent of Keris. This appalled Nationalists, who did not wish for Trigunian national sovereignty to disapear in this way. Civil war ensued, however, the nationalist forces were soon defeated by the numerically superior communists. Though opposition remained, it lacked the military capability to carry on the war. Nationalist leaders fled to Dorvik, ready to liberate Trigunia once more. KCCP oppression would continue for another 15 years, but the failure of other revolutions in Keris and growing opposition to the government planted the seeds of it's collapse. In 2413 the Trigunian Nationalists returned, and begun a program of glasnost. Riots erupted across Trigunia, and the KCCP finally collapsed in 2416. The new republic did not survive long, a new rodshya national consciousness awoke. Natsional Bolsheviki quickly moved to take power in the vacuum. They called for a return to Trigunian strength, and the forcible implementation of Rodshya as the national language. After the Hutori Civil War, several Hutorian royalist parties moved to Trigunia. Harry I of Hutori was crowned as Tsar Triguniya and the Trigunskaya Federalnaya Respublika become the Trigunskaya Imperiya. In 2596, the KCCP was revived by a group of Communists led by the . Early elections were called, and the KCCP secured a 2/3 majority. Trigunia's name again changed, to Trigunskaya Sotsalisticheskaya Respublika. Following the collapse of the KCCP, Trigunia reverted to an independent Republic. In early 2664, Trigunia was rocked by chaos when the only remaining political party in the nation, the Konservativnye Soyuz collapsed leaving the government without legislators. The Trigunian Nationalist League rose from be the regional level to the nation stage. Shortly thereafter the Trigunian Unionist Party reemerged on the national stage. In private talks with the TUP the TNL revealed that they were actually Hulstrians whose ancestors immigrated to Trigunia under the reign of Aleskandr I. They sought to bring Trigunia into personal union with Hulstria, while maintaining a unquiely Trigunian national identity. The TUP agreed to this idea and in 2667, Heinrich I of Hulstria was coronated Great Prince of Trigunia in Rodshyadam. Heinrich's reign was a peaceful one, and saw the stabilized of Trigunian society. In 2679, following the restoration of Deltaria, the Royal Duma agree to accords in which the Deltarian Tsar would be recognized as Tsar of Trigunia. As per this agreement, the House of Rothingren became Trigunia's Dynastia, and was established on paar with the other Deltarian Dynastias, which Heinrich retaining his position of Great Prince. Republican forces removed the Monarchy late in the 27th century. Trigunia is currently moving on a more reformist Republican course. Demographics The largest ethnicity of Trigunia is that of Trigunians (Rodshya: Triguniye), making up roughly 87% of the population. Due to past poverty, political oppression, and geographical factors Trigunia has not seen large influxes of immigrants like many other nations of Terra have and therefore, its population has remained relatively homogeneous. The most widely spoken language in Trigunia is Rodshya. Rodshya is a Delic language related to Deltarian. In the past, the language used a derivative of the Tokundian alphabet but in the last several hundred years the language has experienced mass Latinization. There are three dialects of Rodshya spoken in Trigunia: Tirgithye spoken on the island of Tirgith; Dam spoken on the main island of Greater Chadonya; and Novyii found exclusively on the island of Lesser Chadonya. Recognized alongside the dialects of Rodshya as an official language is ''Hulsterreichisches Dundorfische'', or Hulstrian. However, the Trigungrad area of Chadonia is the only area where Hulstrian is spoken, and then mostly by immigrants. Trigunians tend to be religious in nature, the majority submitting to the mainline form of Lutheran Protestantism. Alongside Lutheran Protestants are followers of the Terran Catholic Church and its pontiff. With around 12% of the population, atheism maintains itself as throwbacks to the secular religions of the Communist and Totalitarian regimes. Culture Economy Politics & Government For more information, check out Trigunia Electoral History - Const Monarch, personal union with Hulstrian Emperor as Great Princedom; NOT part of Hulstrian Empire - HoS is elected Namestnik Y.K.V.S. Velikiĭ Knyazʹ Maximilian I, Styuard gosudarstva, i Zamestitelʹ Narodnogo (Viceroy of His Royal Highness Great Prince Maximilian I, Steward of the State, Deputy of the People) - HoG is Predsedatelʹ Federalnoye Sobraniye (Chairman of the Federal Assembly) - Legislature is Federalnoye Sobraniye Triguniya (Federal Assembly of Trigunia) - Politics of Trigunia Trigunian politics tend to adhere to the typical Left-Right spectra. Current Political Parties Administrative Division The Nation of Trigunia has five administrative divisions called Gertsogstvo (Duchy): Foreign Relations Trigunia is a member of several treaties, primarily related to sports. These treaties include International Chess Association (ICA), Pro-Sports Treaty, The Axis Agreement, The Terran FIFA World Cup (TWC), TOA (Terran Olympic Association), Treaty of Cooperation among Football (Soccer)-playing Nations and the Union of Keris Football Associations (UKFA). Military Following in act of piracy in the early 2680s against a Trigunian merchant ship and the followed bombing of a conference for the return of hostage sailors by Gaduri forces, Trigunia entered a state of war with the emergency Gaduri government. Category:Nations Category:Trigunia Category:Keris